1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser beam irradiation apparatus for applying a laser beam to, for example, a body's tissues inside the body cavity, thereby effecting thermotherapy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hyperthermia has recently started to be extensively used as a cure for tumors. According to this method of remedial treatment, a tumorous region inside a patient's body cavity is warmed to and kept at a temperature of about 42.degree. to 43.degree. C. In the process of hyperthermia, the tumorous region is warmed by various methods, including one in which a laser beam is applied to the affected region by means of a laser probe. In warming the body's tissues by means of the laser beam, an operator adjusts the amount of heat produced by the laser beam, by observing the temperature detected by means of a temperature sensor located near the emissive end portion of the laser probe, and then regulating the output of a laser generator.
Thus, in treating the affected region inside the body cavity by thermotherapy, in particular, the temperature of the affected part cannot be directly detected with ease, and an accurate temperature cannot be maintained. Also, it is very troublesome to adjust the emission output of the laser beam by manual operation. Moreover, one treatment usually requires about 20 to 30 minutes, and the operator must continually monitor the temperature of the affected part throughout the treatment.